Ingtar Jagad
Description Age: 20 Place of Origin: Fal Dara, Shienar Physical Description: Has a face that looks like is made from stone. Has pale blue eyes, extremely pale hair color and has very pale skin as from being from the North. Has a tall muscular shape and has a large scar up his face from a Trolloc blade when he was a child. Also has a somewhat beak like nose. Height: 6'2" Weight: 200lb. Rank: Private/Applicant of Officer Training School Weapon of Choice: Lance Second Weapon: Claymore Division: Cavalry History Ingtar Jagad born to the Lord and Lady Jagad is the second son and therefore not the heir to the High Seat. As a babe, he showed great promise in intelligence as he could figure out how to open and close doors, eat his own food, speak intelligently and draw meaningful pictures by the time he was 1 and a half. Lord Jagad had promised his wife that Ingtar was not going to become a soldier and waste his life that way, but he was to become a scholar instead. Ingtar was given the greatest education that money could buy and was soon an extremely intelligent child. On his twelfth naming day, he went on a ride with his companion and bodyguard Roldo. Riding in the countryside, they were set upon by Trollocs. Roldo taken by surprise was quickly killed and the Trollocs attacked Ingtar. Ingtar, forced to defend himself ran to Roldo's body and picked up Roldo's sword from the motionless hand. Turning to fight he received a slash across the face from the lead Trolloc. He stabbed out at the Trolloc and skewered it through the middle. The rest of the Trollocs moved in on him, but at that moment a patrol of heavy cavalry rode by and seeing the Shadowspawn, rode to the rescue. Seeing the gleam off the lance's steel, Ingtar became intrigued about the use of such weapons and upon returning to the citadel in Fal Dara, he immediately went to Lord Jagad to request training in the Cavalry, but was refused on the grounds of his promise to his wife. Ingtar then turned to secretly learning the use of weapons and chose out the heavy-handed claymore and the lance. Taking lessons from some of the soldiers, he learned how to use the sword to a successful degree of skill and the lance as well. 2 years later, Ingtar was caught training with soldiers by his mother when he received a wound from his mentor. His tendons on his leg were cut and he lost use of his leg for a time until an Aes Sedai healed him. He may have been healed but the leg was never 100% functional again and has a pronounced limp. After this, his mother then proceeded with locking Ingtar in the citadel. The only fresh air Ingtar got was when he was in the courtyards working out. Lady Ingtar forced him to continue his scholarly studies and he studied 15 hours a day. After 6 years of learning from books, he was a brilliant scholar and knew more about the world then most men in the city. But he also withdrew into himself because he didn't have many friends to talk to. He sometimes talks to himself and is considered slightly mad by some who don't know him very well. Ingtar studied military tactics and knew how to fight wars and battles and how to lead men. Also, Ingtar put himself into a perfect fitness and became extremely muscular and strong. Ingtar started buying off servants who were to bring him news of the outside world for him to one day make his escape and become an officer of an army. One day when he was 20, one of his informants learned of the position of the Band of the Red Hand, some of the greatest cavalry ever to ride. He used one of his paid off servants to let him outside to the armory where he had paid off the armory master to let him select his weapons. A heavy handed claymore which he could wield with one hand and a lance capped by two feet of steel. He then proceeded cautiously towards the stables of the citadel and paid off the stablemen to let him outside the walls. He selected the greatest warhorse he could find, Dragon, and rode towards the Band's location. He rode to where he believed the Band's position was and rode cautiously knowing how dangerous the army was. Riding not even 20 paces, a score of men revealed themselves from where they were concealed in the bushes. They surrounded Ingtar and inquired to his reason for being there. When Ingtar gave them his reason that he was there to join them for officer training, they warmed up greatly and escorted him farther into the camp. Category:Band of the Red Hand Bios Category:Biographies Category:All Category:Band Cavalry